


The Story of Lady Heather 海瑟夫人的故事

by caorida19741130



Series: 鸠占鹊巢 [1]
Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative edition of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Lady Heather 海瑟夫人的故事

**Author's Note:**

> Reese/Hobbes/Finch Threesome!

Reese正靠在墙上，他的一双胳膊正从背后牢牢禁锢住眼下正在自己怀里扭捏的Finch。他把嘴唇凑向Finch的耳廓，“放松Harold。”他的言语轻柔，吐纳的呼吸在Finch耳边带起一阵小小的气流，把他的鬓角短短的发茬吹得一阵发颤。

Finch背靠在Reese身上，他能感觉到自己的后背已经和Reese的身体尽可能得贴合。比如Finch能够感觉到Reese的不夸张但坚硬的胸肌正贴着自己的后背，他的最近软一些的小肚子正靠在自己的屁股上。Finch尴尬地扭动下身体，却正好感觉到Reese的勃起隔着裤子正按着自己的臀缝。

Hobbes靠过来，把手按在Finch左右两侧的墙上，鼻尖凑到Finch的脸上。

太近了，Finch几乎无法把视线的焦点放在Hobbes的脸上，他试图把头扭过一个角度，但是下巴被Hobbes按住，又掰了回来。“Harold你得习惯这个。”他说。

Finch嘴角抽了下，“自作自受”四个大字在他脑海中浮现，在他运行速度堪比并行的8核芯片的脑海里正在努力计算着如果现在打退堂鼓的后果。要么他让Shaw来玩这个该死的3P游戏？他脑中已经出现肖大锤砰砰砰砸图书馆的样子了，形象具体栩栩如生。要么找Zoe小姐？不行，Zoe仅仅是和Reese比较亲近些，何况Hobbes先生明确提出了要Harold Finch亲自参与的要求。谁让他的员工都不让人省心？当然，Finch是不会承认他也不喜欢其他人来执行这个任务的。

Hobbes勾起Finch的领带，轻轻拉扯着，领带扣正一点一点变松，而Reese则把手游移到了Finch的皮带上，“咔”地解开了金色的皮带扣。Finch还穿着他的西装马甲，口袋巾还好好得在口袋里露出一角，衬衫还扣着最上面的那颗。Reese甚至还没有试图拉开他裤子的拉链，Hobbes也没有把领带从他的脖子里抽走。

Hobbes凑上去亲吻了Finch的嘴唇，而Reese则继续用舌头描绘着Finch耳垂的形状。Finch真正感觉到自己像一只被猫咪捕捉到的麻雀，飞羽已经折断，挣扎也无力飞翔。他只要试图从一个人的唇下逃脱就会更深入地落入另一个人的口中。

Finch想着，既然这是自己提出的，总得从这里开始执行。于是他放弃了抵抗，微微张开嘴迎接Hobbes那条似乎无所不能的舌头。Finch从来没有觉得舌吻什么时候变成了如此色情的一件事，他们三个明明衣衫尚算完整，光光就是这个吻，已经碾压着他的呼吸。Hobbes那些如同珍珠或者贝壳般恶魔的利齿咬过Finch的下唇，并没有用什么力气，也并不疼痛，但那些尖锐细小的触觉让他的唇舌更加敏感，然后那些利齿退后，换成了Hobbes的舌头，刷过口腔，席卷着Finch自己的舌。典狱长先生一定有一副凌厉的口才——Finch被吻到晕乎乎的时候想，传说那些巧言善辩的律师们都能用舌头和牙齿把樱桃梗打上结，而Hobbes一定能用舌头编制成一朵蝴蝶结。他们似乎吻了很久，但是Finch已经完全无法考虑自己的舌头做了些什么，在他口腔里的一场小小的风暴以Finch先生的全面投降而告终，他只是被带动着，试图捕捉上一些凌厉的节奏。

Reese也不甘示弱。他正舔着Finch的耳朵，打着圈从外侧到内侧。这些痒痒的感觉带出一股细小的电流，聚集在Finch的背后和后腰上，让他难耐地移动着自己的腰和臀。Reese继续用右手固定着Finch，左手划过他的西装马甲，紧贴的衣物把这些触觉忠实地传递到Finch的侧腰，又是一阵酥痒。Finch紧张地绷紧了臀部到腿的肌肉，但Reese却没有更进一步的动作，他的左手缓慢但坚定地移动着，不容怀里的人一点反抗，他的骨节分明的有力的手最终落在Finch的左腿内侧，让Finch的下半身到大腿都紧紧和自己的贴合在一起。

门口响起一阵敲门声。

Finch如梦初醒般喘着气，试图从眼前的夹攻状态中脱出身来，但显然无论是Reese 先生还是Hobbes先生对这一决定都不甚满意，他们三人还是维持着这个紧密又温暖的位置。

Lady Heather走进来，对面前的这一幕露出了然的微笑。

“Harold，只想通知你，15分钟后就开始了，”她的声音也是温柔甜美的，和她褐红色的头发上萤泽深沉的光芒一样在Finch的耳朵听来如同一杯温润的红茶混入新鲜的桃汁，“只要你们准备好了。”她微笑地看着Hobbes和Reese。

Lady Heather转身离开，她的黑色开叉裙摆摇曳，和她穿上的高跟黑皮靴形成一种柔弱和坚毅的奇妙反差。

Hobbes轻轻吻过Finch的唇作为总结，重新拉紧Finch的领带。Reese的胳膊还环绕在Finch的腰侧，把皮带重新扣上的工作让他们的姿势更加亲密。

Harold Finch重新恢复成了那个呼风唤雨的阔佬，深灰竖条纹的套装带出浓重的禁欲感，还有一支银头手杖，有些沉重的头上雕着一只白头海雕。他亲自为他的两个宠物挑选了面具和斗篷，代表Hobbes的仓谷猫头鹰面具配上雪白色有着浅褐色羽毛装饰的斗篷，代表Reese的黑褐色雕鸮面具搭配棕褐色带着斑纹的斗篷。

Finch的猫头鹰宠物们脱下各自的衬衫，半裸着的身体被大斗篷覆盖，带上的面具让他们真的如同一只夜行的猫头鹰那样危险深沉。

 

 

他们是为了号码才来到这个秀场。秀场的主人正是Heather，她黑色的皮靴，黑色的长鞭，黑色的手套和黑色的衣裙拉开了这场展出的序幕。她带着赞赏的姿态看着已经盛装打扮的Finch和他的两个宠物，把手放在Finch的脸上，“放轻松Harold，”Lady Heather的确很擅长安抚情绪，或者主导它们，但现在她愿意扮演Finch宽容优秀的导师，“你的宠物自然会告诉你怎么做的。”她微笑着，拿过皮绳和项圈放到Finch手里。

然后她转向Finch的宠物，赞赏地审视谷仓猫头鹰，这种精灵般的夜行动物学名叫做仓鸮，它们是无声无息的猎人，金色和白色的羽毛让它们显得更加优雅。眼前的猫头鹰显然为自己悉心梳理过羽毛。他现在半裸的上半身看上去干净顺滑，他已经为自己的全身去除了讨厌的毛发，似乎是用了蜡式脱毛法，这种蜡在他的身体上留下蜂蜜的香甜气味。

而那只雕鸮有着凌厉的眼神，这种体形最大的鸮形目鸟类有着黑灰色散开的面部羽毛，略长的耳羽让它看上去粗犷又机敏。Finch的雕鸮覆盖在暗哑的斗篷中的身形高大，精心缝制的斗篷真的如同雕鸮半开的羽毛一样，向每一个胆敢接近的生物发出无声的威胁。

“给他们带上项圈。”Lady Heather吩咐。她有时也会替她的信徒们检查束缚皮衣的送紧，或者是查看项圈和皮带的锁扣情况，但是对于Finch，她没有试图触摸他的宠物们，这些最好由Finch自己完成。 

“这可能会有些紧，抱歉。”Finch把项圈绕过猫头鹰的脖颈的时候说。

仓鸮哼了一声，Finch大概是这个秀场里唯一会向宠物道歉的主人了。

他们特意被安排在圆形会场靠近窗户的惬意角落里，这里可以观察到整个场子的状况，温度对于宠物们和主人来说都很合适，同时又显得足够低调。仿巴洛克风格的内部装潢主色调是金色和红色，地上是厚重的羊绒地毯，每个主人都坐在木雕结构的单人沙发椅上，木雕装饰部分也没精心漆成金色，随着时间推移和反复摩挲，突出部分稍稍有些磨损，露出褐色的原木，让这一切更显复古。

主人们轮流介绍着自己的宠物。没有主人的宠物们羡慕地蜷缩在角落。

看哪看那些猫头鹰，在宠物的挣扎和皮绳和铁链碰撞出的叮当声以外，只有那些猫头鹰，镇定沉着。Finch的皮绳松着，不需强硬的扯拽，只需适时的引导。他们在这个秀场中自豪地展示着羽毛，任由好奇的目光打探。

看哪看那些猫头鹰，他们属于谁？

鼠尾草的熏香已经点燃，其他的主人或者宠物好奇地想要伸手触摸，猫头鹰只是安静地凝视，好像他们就是布偶或者蜡像。这个屋子里的声音仿佛已经被切断，所有人屏息凝神，看着Finch带着他的猫头鹰在场中如同一个新君巡视自己的领土。最终领主在他的王座上端坐，猫头鹰蜷在他的脚边，把头枕在他的膝盖上。

Finch奖赏般把手伸向他的雕鸮，雕鸮望向四周的凌厉眼神转向主人的时候像春天融雪而成的溪流，他把带着耳羽的面具凑向Finch的手，由柔软的羽毛轻轻擦过手心直到指尖。Finch不由自主地把食指按在他的嘴唇上，雕鸮伸出舌头舔过食指，把鼻尖的呼吸轻吐在Finch的指尖，他亲吻主人的掌心，慢慢移到拇指，在指节和指甲之间亲吻，然后移向手背，他用自己敏感的嘴唇感受着Finch常年使用电脑的柔软手指，每一个骨节上的细纹和褶皱。他的牙齿咬着指节上的关节，舌头舔着那些游离的皮肤，最终把每一个指尖都用牙尖和舌头留下细小的印记。

等Reese做完这些，Finch的仓鸮也靠过来。他跪坐在地上，正好把头枕在Finch的大腿上，高度正好把他的另一只手贴上自己的脸颊。然后仓鸮把自己移到Finch的两腿中间，略微分开主人的双腿好把自己更舒适地放在腿间。他张嘴含住Finch的手指，让整个手指到达自己的喉间，然后慢慢吐出。他亲吻着Finch的指尖，然后又把食指和中指一起含住，舌尖卷过指尖和指甲的顶端，接着把它们吞入口中，他甚至小心地让牙齿避开Finch手指的皮肤，只是用唇舌吞吐着手指。即使隔着面具，仓鸮的眼神也紧紧锁着Finch的眼睛，他的手规规矩矩地放在Finch的膝上，只是模拟一场本可以更加私密火辣的行为。

当仓鸮舔净残留在Finch手指间的唾液，正满意地卷着舌尖舔着嘴唇的时候，整个屋子或者秀场都已经不存在，所有人都没有说话。

“看来今天我们今天已经找到了统治者中的国王（master of the masters）。”Lady Heather宣布，“国王可以得到所有没有主人的宠物。”

统治和服从，主人和宠物，这个性欲的世界里并没有别人想象得那么不平等。Heather微笑，看看那些主人们对着两只炫耀的宠物的渴望吧，每个主人都希望自己的宠物那样主动讨好，像收起利爪的狮子，驯服地钻过火圈，把自己的脖颈伸向饲主，任由主人抚摸鬃毛。还有那些没有主人的宠物对这个统治者渴望的眼神，他们希望被这样温柔地对待。

Lady Heather起身去准备一壶红茶。今夜还很长。

 

 

“你要把你的新宠物带回家吗？”雕鸮问。

“这都是为了号码。”Finch坐在他的王座里说。

整个大厅已经空空荡荡，其他的主人们带着他们的宠物回到房间，Finch刚刚为自己赢得的新宠物将会在梳洗完毕后带到这里，但现在，整个华美的幔帐只属于他们三个。

“敬业的主人，”仓鸮笑了，“我们该为你加冕。”

他的宠物们毕恭毕敬地站立在他面前，轮流在他的额头上亲吻，然后郑重地跪下，伏在他的脚边，亲吻他发亮的皮鞋鞋面，然后是膝盖和大腿内侧。Finch在他的宠物完成这个端庄的仪式之后抚摩着揭开他们的面具，眼前是相似的又充满不同的面容，Finch一一亲吻了宠物们的额头和眼睛。

“来吧，”他们呼唤他，“我的主人。”

雕鸮Reese把Finch从王位里拉了起来，熟门熟路地从背后缠绕住他。Finch的隔着西装外套、马甲和衬衣才能感觉到Reese赤裸的胸膛，显然仓鸮Hobbes很愿意帮他摆脱这样的困境。他们帮Finch顺利地脱下西装和马甲，Hobbes去解开领带的手按在Finch的脖子上，那里有气管和动脉，每一样都显露着这个有钱人正挥霍着的生命，他抚摸着Finch的喉管，把他的头推成一个仰面的姿态，假想如果能够收紧手指会怎样掐断这一缕断续的呼吸。然而Reese没有让他那样做，他放低身形让Finch可以把脆弱的颈椎放在自己的肩膀，扭头就能让他们的唇贴到一起。

当有两双手正努力解开衣服的时候，三件套能保住的隐私也不能维持多久，当然Finch不会承认自己也在为这一行为助以一臂之力。

Lady Heather给宠物们准备的带有古罗马风格的衣物为这些宠物和主人间的亲密行为提供了便利，宠物们除了带着华丽羽毛的斗篷以外，只穿棉麻质地的长裙裤，用特殊设计的系带固定在腰间。主人只要轻轻解开那些系带，宠物们便可像展开花瓣的花朵一样展开自己的身体。这有些不公平不是吗？于是仓鸮Hobbes把Finch的衬衣从腰间拉出来，漂亮纤长的手指迅速解开了Finch的皮带扣。在Reese环抱住Finch并且扯开他的胸口纽扣的时候，Hobbes跪在地上，用手指和牙齿解开扣子和拉链，扯下裤线笔直的下装，隔着内裤张嘴含住在纯棉柔软布料下的形状，不出所料地收到一份急速吸气而带来的惊呼。他满意地收回唇舌，转而把Finch的裤子扯下，然后是鞋和袜子。

Reese隔着他的长裤贴着Finch的臀部，让Finch感觉到自己，手移动到Finch的阴茎上握紧，他能感觉到Finch绷紧的臀部肌肉，于是安抚似的用手摩擦Finch的大腿外侧让他放松下来。Reese看中了那把王位加冕的单人沙发，他引导着Finch，Reese坐上去，让Finch背向自己坐在大腿上。Finch可以感受到贴住自己的坚硬和热度，于是反手扯开了Reese的长裤。

在主人的下半身赤裸着安顿在沙发上的同时，Hobbes伏下身子，拉开Finch的腿脚，脚背上亲吻，张嘴含住脚趾再吐出，他处理过每一个脚趾之后张嘴咬住了Finch的脚踝。你是战无不胜的阿喀琉斯吗？Hobbes想，在他们三个共同处理过的号码之中，那么多不幸每天都在发生，何时你会遇到那支射向你脚踝的羽箭？你曾经失去过自己的帕特罗克洛斯吗？Finch看上去无所畏惧，他用残缺的身体承受着这个时间能碾轧过世人的所有悲剧，或者——Hobbes想——我所见到的只是阿喀琉斯徘徊不去的亡魂，他的脚踵已经被射穿，血已流尽，他的执念让他残留世间，宁愿在人间为奴，也不愿在阴间为王。Hobbes咬得很用力，每一下都留下齿痕，他把脸颊贴在Finch的脚边，虔诚地在他与Finch的这场奥德赛的旅程结尾，有一场温柔的死亡从海上降临。

Hobbes起身，他的斗篷如同展开的羽翼覆盖着Finch的身体，他吻了Finch的嘴唇。

 

Hobbes注视着Finch，他也看着Reese，他读得懂Reese眼中的那些神情，那些欲望，他们在同样的欲望中合作愉快。Hobbes帮助Reese把Finch稍稍带起来一些，翻身，让Finch面对Reese。  
Reese手掌贴在Finch的后背和腰上，让他们的阴茎贴到一起轻轻撸动，让那些如温水般的舒适感在这里慢慢升温。

Hobbes拿来润滑剂，用他精心保养的手指推入Finch的身体，微凉的触感让Finch略微瑟缩了一下，他只是继续把Finch的身体略微往前推入Reese的怀抱，让Finch的后穴可以更好地展现在眼前。他的手指继续深入，然后是两根手指，慢慢撵转。情欲让体温上升，他可以感觉到Finch的兴奋，在润滑剂的帮助下他的后穴正在放松接纳。他抽出手指，舔吮Finch的后背，颈椎处手术的疤痕如同一个蜿蜒的蜈蚣延伸至背部，触目惊心的痕迹在皮肤上留下微红的伤疤。Hobbes如同一个信徒亲吻走过的每一步朝圣之路那样亲吻Finch的伤疤，直至一路下滑到Finch的臀部。

“啊，这个就是那个值得赞赏的屁股。”Hobbes调侃般轻声叹息，舔舔嘴唇，“相信我，在我可以拥有的一船的肉体里什么都比不上这个。”

相信Finch从来没有因为臀部被赞赏过，如果不是因为现在说些什么太过破坏这美妙的气氛，他一定会严厉指出白人男性的平均腰臀比实在不是一个可以通过正态分布而横向比较的东西。

“Harold——”Reese呼唤着他的名字，伸出舌尖舔过Finch的鼻尖，高兴地看到Finch微张的嘴正迎接他，他们的舌尖舔过彼此，然后深入到口腔。Reese侧过头让自己能更好地含住Finch的薄唇，吮吸他的舌头。在他伸手再次覆上Finch的勃起之前，让Finch张开双腿贴在自己的身上。“让我们取悦你。”他说。

Hobbes靠上去，现在他和Reese正紧紧把Finch挤压在中间。在和Reese交换过了然的神情之后，他滑下身体，吮吸Finch的后穴。显然主人的身体已经准备好了，现在开始他们可以做一对淘气的宠物。他让自己的下身贴近Finch，挤入他的身体，Hobbes移动地很缓慢，像探索一座宫殿。“你希望被怎样的触摸呢？”他变换着角度推挤着Finch，不可避免地同时把他推向Reese。

Reese躬身把他们的阴茎握在一起，配合着节奏撸动，时不时用指尖触动前端，点击一下顶部，享受着即使在性交中也带着平日里自律谨慎的Finch在此刻压抑不住的呻吟和叹息。他们的唇舌还交织在一起，反复品尝的柔弱触感。

Hobbes退出Finch的身体，帮助Finch的腿更打开一些，环抱着他让他坐到Reese身上。

Reese可以看见在这套不疾不徐的动作中自己的分身滑入Finch的身体，不由自主地托着Finch的腰。他的老板稍嫌缺乏锻炼的腰反而在此刻让这场性交变得更加柔软，他感激老板缺乏锻炼的松弛触感，以及不擅长发力的无助感，现在这个身体正是John Reese的主人，主宰着他的快乐的源泉。在快感逐渐累积的时候Reese停了下来，让快到顶点的愉悦稍稍减退，他离开Finch的身体，让Hobbes从背后再次进入Finch的身体。

Hobbes在他身后用力，紧贴在Finch的后背，几乎每一下都把Finch死死按在Reese的身上，他的双手扣住Finch的手背撑在Reese的身体左右。Reese同样拂过Finch的腰侧，然后移向Hobbes的背后，分享亲密的愉悦。

反复聚集却在高潮前退出轮换让Finch略有些焦躁，他出神地想这两个人居然不是同卵双胞胎真是不科学，分明他们的动作和触感都如此相似，他正恍惚着思索是不是该给他们做个DNA检查时意识到Reese正推着他起身，Hobbes转过他的腿让他换了个方向。现在Finch正背靠着Reese的胸膛面对着眼前的Hobbes。

现在的位置让Reese在深入Finch的内部时咬到他的肩膀，他伸手摆弄主人短短的发茬，用温热的舌头舔舐Finch的后颈，他的双臂可以紧扣住Finch把他固定在自己的阴茎上。

现在Finch可以一览无余的看到全裸只披着仓鸮斗篷的Hobbes跪在自己面前，金色和白色的羽毛铺展开，让这只大型猛禽更显优雅。仓鸮蓝绿色的眸子在过长的睫毛里，如黑丝绒上的沙佛莱石，这只猫头鹰镇定自若地望着主人，张嘴把Finch含在口中。

Finch觉得此刻的感觉已经连成一片，体内聚集的快感和前方湿润的触感都在此刻把他推向极限。Reese像拆卸他的点45口径手枪般精确地每一下顶在他的敏感点上。Finch如同挣扎求生的人渴望求生一样扭动着，带来更加不可抵挡的快感，他完全倒在Reese的怀抱里。

Hobbes的手指收拢在Finch的根部，在几轮含住进出之后，收紧双颊，一直探到喉咙深处，直到Finch呼喊出声，Hobbes也没有放开，他让Finch的前端完全通过喉咙，转动口腔略侧过头。Finch可以感到在变换的动作中来自喉管的挤压。Hobbes品尝到来自前液的些微口感，略退出些用舌尖挑拨叩击Finch的前端，同时用手在他的根部越发用力套弄，随后再次让Finch的阴茎深入喉咙，直到Finch颤抖着射进他喉咙里。

高潮带来的痉挛让Reese感觉到Finch身体不规律地收紧，让他绷紧肌肉同样达到炫目绽放的至上愉悦。Hobbes起身靠在Finch身上，在Finch用手帮他达到高潮之前他想着在他前半生为了财富和权力的冒险中没有比现在触动感情更具风险的事情了。

在他们回到拯救者的角色中去之前，他们可以暂且在金色和褐色羽毛交织的荫蔽之下，在猛禽展开的羽翼中互相倚靠。

 

END


End file.
